CARTOON ZOMBIES EXTRAS
by cammyman32
Summary: EXTRAS TO CARTOON ZOMBIES
1. Chapter 1 CARTOON ZOMBIES 1 THE UPRISING

**__****Cartoon Zombies Extras**

******Chapter 1**

******(Setting Elmore Junoir High's GYM haLL)**

"Momy Are We Going To Die" Rachel Said Hugging Her Mother "Dont Worry SweetHeart Were Going To Survie" Mrs. Willon Replied "What we gonna do?!" Masmai yelled crying a bit."I know what we're gonna do, we're gonna call the police and have them get us the heck out of here!" Nicole said completely freaking out. Everyone else agreed with her. "Okay, go in every part of the Gym until you find a phone or something like that!" MR FiztGearld Said Everybody split up except Nicole And Gumball As Nicole Was Taking Care Of 's sister,Anais,And Idoho who Were left with the comfort of Their mothers And Farther."Mommy, a-are we going to d-die?" Penny's sister asked on the verge of tears. "It's okay sweetheart, what ever's happening I'm sure we're gonna be okay Like MRS. WILLson Said." Penny And Penny's sister's mom said trying to calm her younger daughter down.

"Will you put that down you Could hurt anybody with it!" RicHard said referring to the handgun Mr Fixtgreald owned. "Calm down, we could use this to defend ourselves." He stated. They searched every part of The Gym Lockers but couldn't find a phone. "How could These Weird cheap slugs not have a phone in here?!" RicHard said angrily.

Darwin and Bobert were in The Siwming Pool Room. They looked in everywhere inside but couldn't manage to find a phone. "DOESN'T ANYBODY HERE OWN A PHONE?!" Bobert yelled throwing a pile of papers to the floor Looking Like He Was Going To TrasForm Into His Gaint Hyper Mode Thing. "I always thought these Students were cheap and weird." DarWin said lifting a student's Bag.

Inside the BathRooms, Rachel, Danny,Carrie,Masiami,juke,Clayton,AnTon, and Penny were searching to see if a phone was attached to the walls like in real life schools or left somewhere in there. Carrie was holding onto Danny, She was scared cause they could hear the zombieFided Crag Runing Through The HallWays Trying To Find An EnTrance And screaming from outside. "Danny I'm scared!" Carrie said about to cry. Danny rubbed his hands on Her head trying to comfort Her. "It's okay Carrie we can get out of this" Danny said, Penny couldn't help but noticed a phone attached to the wall. "Look a phone!" CalyTon yelled pointing to it. They ran towards it "rrrrr Boom Boom Boom Boom oooooooooiiiiiiii" Juke Said This Means "dail 9-1-1 Dude". AnTon dialed 9-1-1, Anton was extremely angered when he discovered the phone was dead. "OF COURSE!" AnTon yelled slamming the phone back n the wall. "What's wrong?" Masamia asked worried. "Phone's dead!" AnTon said angrily. "WHAT!?" Rachel yelled while The Others facepalmed.

Everybody regrouped. "Did you guy manage to find a phone and call the police?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked. Everybody except Danny,Juke,Anton,ClayTon,Masimia,Carrie,Rachel, and Penny said no. "We did manage to find a phone in the BathRooms but it was dead." AnTon said."What are we gonna do now?!" Danny's Dad asked getting up . "I guess we wait at least until help comes, at least we're safe." Rob said getting up as well. "SAFE? SAFE? We're trapped in a school with no place to sleep and no food! You call that safe?!" Danny's Mother yelled making a point. "Look we have electricity, there's food in the fridge in the cafeteria, and most importantly we have each other." DarWin said, he walked over to Rachel and held her hand. She smiled knowing that DarWin will try his very best to protect the people his loves and cares about but then they Saw Gumball was Biting Nicole's Neck "NICOLE!?" RICHARD SCEAMED "MOM!?" ANAIS AND DARWIN SCREAMED.

"Either this is the halloween episode and Ghosts wasn't available or GumBall Is Now Infected Beacause That Zombie Out There Bit Him And He Is Now became AN flesh-eating undead monster... SAVE YOURSELVES!" Joe Bannaa Said And ran away while the other Familes were running around like mad.

DarWin and Anais try to run but then they encounter Their zombiefid Brother GumBall and He was Devouring Nicole's Neck at the time."Saw that coming" Anais Said Then the zombiefided GumbBall chases Banna Joe,Juke,ClayTon,And Tina but They run into The zombiefided Crag and so the Two of them devour Them. Anais then Saw The zombiefid Crag bite Rachel in the Left Arm, "Help...ME!" Rachel Said To Anais."Sorry but...you're one of them now" Anais Said "I wanna be a zombie too! It looks so cool!" Masmia Said "No you shouldn't." Anais They Saw MR FiztGearld Was Escapeing But Tobias re-animated and grabbed Mr Fitzgerald by his leg, causing him to trip and fall on the ground. crag got up on him and dug his hand inside mr Fitzgerald's stomach. Mr Fitzgerald screamed in agony as the zombified crag pulled out his left lung -Rob Was Discrated By This And Screamed As The ZombieFid Gumball Ripped OFF His Left Arm.

The Zombiefid Tobais and The zombiefid Nicole were busy Devouring Leise's SHOulders and then they Saw Richard and Mrs Willson running off together. The Zombiefided GumBall then pounced on Richard " I'm going to Devour your brain!" The ZombieFIded Gumball Said And Does So And The Zombieefid Crag Joins In And Devours His Digestive system.

Danny,Carrie,Danny's Parents,and Carrie's Parents were left, surrounded by the zombies Then Screamed As The Zombies Pounced On Them.

******Chapter 2**

******(Setting Elmore,Calafornia)**

**The**** Zombies Were massacreing the entire City Devouring Everybody In There Way**

******Elmore Shopping**

The Secrity Gurads kept the zombies From Devouring Any Custormors with their rifles and shotguns, if any were bitten, they were quickly killed by another Zombie, and tossed to the Unseen Store Manger** didn't know or care about what was going on outside until The Zombies Broke In And Devoured Him.**

******The Robinson Family's House**

"Margretl! Where's my dinner?" Gaylord hollered from his chair.

Getting up, he made his way to the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

"Margret here what I say?" Gaylord Shouted. Entering the kitchen he was met by the sight of Margret, lying on The Conuter as The ZombieFied Danny,Tobais, and Banna Joe Devoured her guts and intrails. "Margret! What are ya lying around fer? Get up and make my dinner!"

The three zombies looked up at him in surprise, before going back TO Devouring Muriel, Gaylord was only skin and bones, nothing to eat.

"Well, if you ain't feeding me," Gaylord said, turning around. "I'm going out to get me somethin to eat." Gaylord Said

******MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HOUSE**  
While The Zombies Were massacreing the entire City MR Robinsin stands in front of The Zombieefid Nicole And Richard "I KICK BUTT FOR DA LORD!" Mr Robinsin Said And Then as he performed a flying kick towards Nicole, she just opened her mouth and bit his Left leg clean off and then Gumball,Darwin,And Anais finished him off By Devouring His Arms. After The Zombies Devoured many people such as Grany Jojo, The Bangde Nurses And Doctors, Karen,Larry Needlender,Purple Moose,The Green And Orange Secrituy Gurads, and The Senoir Citzens, the Zombieefid Wattersons, Fizgeralds,Willsons,And Krugers run into Dolly and as they Devoured Her, She seems to enjoy it.

They break into the Town Hall and they Devoured An Candy Bar Women as she was cleaning the cleaning products (probaly The Mayor's Maid). Then they see An Monkey In A Laboratory Suit (Probaly The Mayor's Elmore City Planner). "HEY! YOU'RE NOT JAKE SPIDERMONKEY! Oh well, let's eat the Big monkey anyway!" Richard Said And Screamed Then the four Familes tear his Entire Chest And Hips apart and Devoured The OrGans InSide Those Areas Of HIM.

As they enter the Mayor's Office they see A RhIno (Probaly Elmore's "Good" Mayor) spanking A Seal (Probaly The Mayor's Son) with a belt and then Nicole jumps at The Rhino and rips off his Right Limbs as Her Family devour the rest of his Left Limbs."DEMONS! IN ELMORE!" The Seal Said "No Where Good Guys From Heaven" Darwin Said "Really" The Seal Said " JUST KIDDING" THE ZOMBIES SAID And The Zombies Devour Him Zombies laughED so hard "Was that kid dropped on the head alot as a baby? You were right DarWin he will believe in anything as long as it involves religion!" Rachel Said "Well we need some recruits for the next stage of human evolution!" Nicloe Said "Because Everyone's Reanamaited Now Let's Go To Anthoer Town" Richard Said So the Zombies go to another Town.

******Chapter 3**

******(Setting Gravity Falls The Road To The Mystery Shack)**

**Hank And His Wife And Son (Look In The GRAVITY FALLLS WIKI TO KNOW THEM JUST IN CASE) were walking down the street in the rain.**"What perfect day to plan a family bondage." The Unamed wIfe said sarcastically due to the pouring rain. "Don't worry honey, at least it can't get worst." Hank said. After a couple minutes of walking they got tired. "I think we're lost, I feel like we've walked for hours." The Unamed Son complained. "I honestly have to agree with him." The Unamed Wife said. "Son Honey we're not lost, maybe we should ask someone where we are though." Hank said to them. They saw The ZombieEFid KAREN walking aimlessly.

"Look there's someone, lets ask him or her." The Unamed Son said, they run up to the woman and asked her for directions. "Excuse us but we're having trouble getting home" The Unamed Wife Said "and we were wondering what street are we on?" Hank said, unaware that she was a zombie. "BRAINS!" The ZombieEFid KAREN screamed, just then a hoard of zombies appeared, ran towards HANK's family, screaming the word brains and tackled them down. I think you know what happens next.

******Chapter 4**

******(Setting Gravity Falls DownTown)**

The Townspeploe of Gravity Falls were having a party in Main Street. They were celebrating the Gideon's New Party. The Kids Were about a new toy They wanted to buy, Toby was flexing his nonexistent muscles to Sandra, and Pretty Much EveryBoady Else Inclueing Sheriff Blubs and Edwin Durland were stuffing there faces at the food table.

"Help me!" a voice shouted. The Townspeploe turned to see The Unamed Wife stumble around the corner of THE ARCADE, her face was pale, and she had Her Neck Bitten And Her Entire Left Leg Have Been Mauled Rabbitly. "Help me…. Monsters…. Help…. Me" The Unamed Wife Said

She made it to Sandra before she finally collapsed, the group thronged around the girl to see if she was okay. Sandra supported her head while Pacifica's Burtene Freind held the tshirt in place. A ComAtion Started About What Was Going On.

"This looks really bad you guys," Sandra said, pulling the tshirt away so she could get a look. "Someone go call 911!" She Said

"I'll do it," Toby said, as he Dailed A Phone Number That Was 9-1-1.

"Im Going To Call This In" Sheriff Blubs said, grabbing A Radio

"I'll go get some clean towels," Candy said, as She stood up and walked into A House. "This shirt is already soaked through." Pacifica's Burtene friend Said

"Karlam (MADE UP NAME EVERYONE), what happened?" Sandra asked. The RedHead Wife And Mother was extremely pale and sweating profusely, her words came out jumbled and strange.

"Out…. From…. Woods….. Things…. Monsters….. Zombies," when she finished her eyes closed and her breath slowed down, until it stopped. "EveryBody never mind, she's gone." Sandra Said

Before there eyes the Townspeploe Of Gravity Falls,Oregon watched as The Unamed Wife OR Karlam opened her eyes, milky and white.

"EveryBoady she's alive!" Pacifica's Burtene Freind exclaimed, looking over at EveryBoady Inclueding Sandra Jimez, who sighed in relief. Turning back to the Wife And Mother in her arms Pacifica's Burtene Freind had no time to react as She lunged forward and tore into Pacifica's Burtene Freind's Arm. Blood spurted out from the open wound as the young Child stumbled backwards. Pressing her hands to the wound she screamed shrilly before the zombiefided Unamed Wife tackled her to the ground and began ripping into her Big Inrestines,Small Intestines,And Urainel System.

EveryBoady watched in horror as She pulled Pacifica's Burtene Freind's intestines out and shoved them into her mouth and began chewing and smacking her lips as she gleefully Devoured Them. EveryBoady took a step back and turned and ran Zombies Apeared And Nocticed EveryBoady And Ran TwoWards Them.

** DownTown Gravity Falls Was Now Being overRaun BY Zombieefid Elmore Citzens Includeing The Zombieefid Dipper,Wendy, ****Reginald, And Roseanna And Pepole Screaming About The Zombies.****The Zombieefid Tobais And ClayTon Were CHASing Pacifca Northwest When She Was About To Make A Turn She Ran into The Zombieefid Juke And Jamie And THE FOUR Devoured HerCandy** saw Dipper Grabing Toby By The Right Arm And Bit It Causing Him To Scream In Pain,"OH NO! NOT YOU TOO SWEETHEART" Candy Said Dipper Then Pounced ON Pool Check,Mr Northwest,Soos's Granma,And The Unamed Hillbilly was being chased by The zombified Wendy ConBury, zombified **Reginald,Zombiefid Roseanna,**and The Zombiefid Crag "I know I was always the ladies man but why do I have to end up being chased by "Human Devourers"?" The Unamed HillBilly Said Bud GeeFul then plays a drum riff at the joke but ended up being Devoured by The zombified Bobert And Carrie "BRAIIIIINS"! They Both Said "Hey! You're a Robot thing,And Yout A GHOST ThIng, how can they bite yo...aaaaahhhhh!" Bud GeeFul Said and Screamed******.****Ranger McGucket Was About to fie a ShotGun At The Zombiefid Larry Needlender But **then he saw the zombified DarWin And Anais Biting His Farther Old Man Mcgucket "AAAHHHHH" Old Man MCGucket Screamed "DAD-AHHH" Ranger Mcgucket Then Screamed As The Zombiefided Larry NEEDlender Bit His Neck. Greanda Was About To Find A PotHole To Hide IN But saw The ZoMbieefid Wendy ConBury AS She pounceed on her.

******In the Dimension of normal The Furture World where the Zombies do not exist**

Fry And Blender Were bored Then Blender notices A golden Restroom magically appeared and "Ooooh! A Restroom, I thought those mystic relics or transportation never existed, but where did THat come from?" Fry Said Then all of a sudden, the RestRoom glowed and soon, fry And Blender vanish into another world...

******SprigFeild in the Zombies dimension**

Fry And Blender found themselves surrounded in a dystopian City where there are crumbled buildings, fires everywhere, the dead walk, cats and dogs Devouring eachother, mass hysteria!

However, Fry And Blender Were being watched by an unknown Number Of Pair Of eyes...

******THE NIGHTMARE IS NOT OVER...**

******THE STORY WILL CONTINUE WITH THE OFFICIAL SEQUELS :**

******"CARTOON ZOMBIES 3:DAWN OF THE SMORGASHBOARD"**

**"****CARTOON ZOMBIES 4:TROUBLE IN THE ATALAS"**

******AND "CARTOON ZOMBIES 5:THE RETURN OF THE PEACH CREEK SURVOIRS"**


	2. Chapter 2 Zombie's Bite's

**__****Cammyman32 ****__**

**__****PRESENTS**

**__****Cartoon Zombies**

**__****A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**

Dipper Pines wanted Wendy Conbury so badly. Just to hold her, kiss her. Be with her. To tell her how much she meant to him, how stunning she was, and how much he loved her. He appreciated her so much. Everything she did for him. He wanted-no ___needed_ her to know. But He was A Zombie now, and she was Also A Zombie. Time was running out. He needed to hold her and love her before it was too late To Go To The Next Town (South Park)."Wendy?" He was Keeling on The Ground, flipping through Intestines Of A New Fresh Body, A bored look adorning her face. She glanced up at him, her expression brightening slightly, when she realized who it was."Yes, Dipper?" She Replied With Blood ALL OVER her mouth

He gulped. Trying to make that voice in the back of his head saying he couldn't do it shut up. He had to make this work. He just _had _to."We've known each other for a long time. Four Weeks to be exact. We've been through so much together And It's Been 4 Months Since We Became Zombies. You've always been their for me... I rely on you, and trust you more than anyone else. You're my whole life, my whole world. I don't exactly know how to say this, but.. Wendy Corduroy, I love you.." He winced slightly, as he spoke those three words. Waiting for her to break what she had always had. His heart.

She smiled. Slightly at first, but soon breaking out into a full blown grin. She stood up from her place on The Ground, tossing the long forgotten Human Flesh aside. She walked slowly over to him, each step was like a gunshot in his UnDead he had time to respond, her lips were on his. Kissing him desperately. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He breathed in her scent. A mixture of mint and nature, and a scent that was purely Wendy. He had never noticed how intoxicating she truly was, until now. She was like a drug. His own personal brand of kissed for what seemed like an eternity, lips parting slightly, as the kiss deepened, before having to pull back for air.

He looked deep into her twinkling eyes, as she softly whispered. "I love you too, Dipper Pines."Oh how he loved those Hazel Crag And A Bunch Of Zombies Appeared Next To The Fresh New Body "So What Did We Miss" Crag Said Rubbing His Hands Toghether

_**FOR LEXBOSS AND XXSKULLCANDYXX**_

**__****Well, there you have it. I have plans for future fics for this pairing. I've noticed there isn't a whole lot of fluff fics for them, so hopefully as time progresses the fandom will get more popular. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS**


	3. Chapter 3 Happy New Year Everybody

**__****CAMMYMAN32******

**__****PRSENTS**

**__****CARTOON ZOMBIES**

**__****A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**

**Crag Was Doing Some Re Search In His Lab In South Park When He Saw The Date /1/1/2014/ He Said "O-M-G" He Then Grabed A Head Of Some South Park Man Then Got A Happy New Year Flag Annd Went Out Of The Biluding And He And The Zombies Said "HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBOADY"**


	4. Chapter 4 Aruthoers Story

**__****CAMMYMAN32******

**__****PRSENTS**

**__****CARTOON ZOMBIES**

**__****A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**

Cammyman32, XxSkullCandyxX,GravityFallsMD,Titus935,And TheLspDragon were playing "Grand Theft Auto 5" ON THE XBOX 360 but then Cammyman32 encounters The Zombbiefied Karen Mcorrmick who just grabs The LspDragon and was about to Devour Her her but then Cameron pulls out his Sharp Dager and stabed ZombieFied in the gut with it and then Titus935 pulls out a shotgun that was conviently in his den and blasted her till she Juped Out Of The Window."That's why you're dead, as!?ipe. No brains and a big mouth!" Titus935 Said

"CammyMan32 And Titus935, You just Threw Out The Zombiefied Karen Mcorrick!" GravityFallsMD Said "She was a zombie? No matter! We got to go to the "panic room"!" Cammyman32 Said "Why is there a panic room in your basement?" XxSkullCandyxX Said "I got the idea for it after watching "Creepshow 3" and it was so bad that I wanted to get away from it! And just incase the world is ever attacked by a horde of the walking undead" CammyMan32 Said "Really Wow" THE LspDragon Said

**__****WELL THAT'S VERY INTRESTIN EVERYWHERE FOR ATHOUERS BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS**


	5. Chapter 5 Aruthoer's Note ON Finale

AN Important Message TO ALL Fans To CARTOON ZOMBIES There IS Going To Be A Final Film IN March-June 2015 But Dont Worry I Will Make Sure That IT Still Continues

_From Your Freind CammyMan32_

_**SO YEAH BUT FOR NOW PEACE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS**_


End file.
